community_safety_association_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Principles of Resilience
Introduction The Seven Principles of Resilience are the main guiding components of the resilient confrontation of violators on Roblox. They are in no chronological or sequential order as to suggest that they follow down a certain path or signify a level of significance. All principles are numerically referenced and each principle may factor into each resilient confrontation at a certain point in time. The most significant principle, the Principle of Concurrence, exists to reinforce the idea that all six other principles must be taken into consideration simultaneously in order to exact complete resilience. All other six principles are equal in their significance and importance. The full list of all of the Seven Principles of Resilience are shown below: Principle of Classification The ''Principle of Classification ''exists for the purpose of categorizing violators into a certain role or type, which fundamentally assists in knowing how and when to confront the rule-breaker in question about their actions. One key element in this principle is the Degree Taxonomy, which includes 1st Degree Violators, 2nd Degree Violators, 3rd Degree Violators, and 4th Degree Violators, essentially dealing with a few behavioral factors when it comes to said rule-breaking: tendency to violating the rules, knowledge of the rules, potential contact in real life, harm, and (to a certain extent) whether or not they've received moderation history with their actions. An anti-violator analyzing and labeling a Violator with one of those degrees is overall easier and more efficient due to how it provides them a sense of awareness about their behavioral patterns, choices, and the most likely outcome that would stem from a resilient confrontation. Another integral aspect of the 1st Principle of Classification is the Classification Taxonomy, which relies on a pattern of symbols (ex: term-term-term..) to collectively combine multiple/ or a series of types of Violators into one individual. This process has also been seen to significantly behold a sustainable/efficient level of awareness about the rule-breaker in question, primarily regarding their set choices and behavioral patterns. An example of how this would work is seen here: [2nd Degree Violator]-[Direct Violator]-[Level 1 Resilient Violator]-[Implicit Violator]. The individual in question with all the combined traits just listed would be a marginally easy person to confront, considering how they are in a friendly state when confronted and are unaware of the rules/their influence. The only slight problem is that they have nothing against Anti-Violator Brutalizers, so they'd be comfortable to an extent if someone else decided to harass the individual confronting them (therefore greatly interfering with the quality of the confrontation and it's effectiveness). Lastly, this principle has extreme relevance to the 4th Principle of Indirection and the 5th Principle of Benevolence. Principle of Environment The ''Principle of Environment ''primarily deals with the circumstances or conditions within an environment that interfere/ affect the resilient confrontation taking place. This can be attributed to people, things, or ideas brought up in an environment (environment preferably being a public server), where it could potentially shape or interfere with the nature of the confrontation and how it plays out. Such examples of this may include who is being confronted and why they're being confronted. Say, the person being confronted in that certain environment is a significant famous part of the community who has a sizable fan-base. Confrontation may likely require a form of extrinsic and intense persuasion and indirection to avoid any possible tension that could occur, given the nature of the individual. Another example may include the context of the server and how it is operating, such as it being placed in the environment of a group training where the confrontation would have to occur over a longer period of time due to possible limitations within the chat during instruction (although this doesn't apply to every hub or group, of course). Principle of Moderation The ''Principle of Moderation ''is mainly centered around the numerous moderation systems/options on Roblox that could be utilized for bringing moderation action to an Violator/rule-breaker on the site. This revolves around heavy use of the Report Abuse system (where reports need to be submitted as the event is happening with additional details), and a reliance on Customer Service support to send in reports/inquiries about moderation problems or a rule-breaker on the site who is bypassing the Roblox Community Rules through loopholes. Another option may be to send a Private Message to a moderator or staff who is preferably accepting moderation inquiries. The idea for this principle is that when a rule-breaker or Violator receives moderation action, it significantly and severely boosts the quality and effectiveness of the confrontation by presenting an application of punishment by authority (given the moderator's note, time, warning, etc.). Therefore, this greatly increases the chances of the rule-breaker in question acknowledging that what they did was wrong and that they may not do it again on the site. This principle encourages a heavy and strong use of whatever moderation system is necessary for any confrontation. Reports are an automatic and required resort for resilient confrontations, more specifically ''as it is happening. ''This principle also encompasses CommunitySift, one of Roblox's moderation systems (SaaS's) responsible for the combined and collective filtering of content and inappropriate verbal communications on the site. Principle of Indirection The ''Principle of Indirection ''is the idea that a form of indirection being displayed to the violator in question is essential to increasing the effectiveness of the confrontation. In this context, indirection is defined as the conveying of certain gestures to an individual as to imply a specific message about their actions/ or doings. An example of this would be relevant to the 'Whisper Chat' feature that is default in every Roblox game, which is strongly encouraged while confronting an Violator to remind them that they are breaking the Roblox Community Rules. Utilization of the 'Whisper Chat' option is an indirect resort because it's not public and direct out in front of the surrounding premises within the server. By whispering to the rule-breaker in question, it places both the individual confronting them and rule-breaker in a private situation where they typically become inclined to a specific level of comfort (therefore increasing attention span and boosting the quality of the confrontation to a sufficient extent). This may be an exception for certain Anti-Violator Brutalizers, however, who would likely choose to publicly call out anyone who is whispering to them. While the 'Whisper Chat' is a prevalent aspect of this principle, it is not necessarily applied to every situation. Other forms of indirection can occur as well, such as the individual confronting them setting up an environment (if they have the power or ability to) that indirectly implies how dating is not allowed on Roblox (various signs or game GUI's that pass it off that way), etc. There are many other forms of indirection, possibly even hundreds or thousands, conveyed all through verbal communications or gesturing/objective implications existing in a server or game. Principle of Benevolence The ''Principle of Benevolence ''is the idea that exchanging a kind and easy confrontation rather than a harsh and insulting dialog benefits the quality of the confrontation significantly, specifically by coming off as an individual who does not intend to provoke the rule-breaker/Violator in any way. This involves following every rule listed within the Roblox Community Rules, and presenting an inviting or welcoming behavior and attitude to come off as a ''benevolent ''(with good intent) person. This principle is, with heavy emphasis, opposed to the acts of Violator Brutalizers. Brutalizers are individuals who find themselves fond and attracted to the idea of harassing Violators/ breaking the Roblox Community Rules in order to fight rule-breaking. Of course, this principle does indeed present the concept that fighting rule-breaking with rule-breaking (AKA fire with fire, in other words) is of no benefit at all and does not help in any form. Principle of Influence The ''Principle of Influence ''revolves mainly around how a positive or negative influence could stem from the presence of a resilient confrontation within the server. It entails a portion of the ''2nd Principle of Environment, ''since it holds relevance and weight to the numerous objects or people within an environment/server that could pass off a specific influence. This principle places extreme emphasis on the Cycle of Influence, which is the process where certain individuals surrounding an ongoing public rule violation in the server become negatively influenced by what they're seeing, and end up believing afterwards that said rule violation is acceptable and allowed on Roblox since no backlash is seen occurring. Primarily, this principle is centered around the influences that stem from everything regarding rule-breaking on Roblox. A YouTuber or well-known famous media mogul could exhibit the influence needed to contribute either a larger or lesser amount of rule-breaking on Roblox, or a certain game/group or item asset within the catalog could negatively influence those who come across it into becoming attached to such. How it holds value with resilient confrontation is relevant to who and what is occurring within the confrontation, along with where it is taking place. If it is out in the public, observers and bystanders listening along to the confrontation may either think positively or negatively of what is happening, depending on the quality of the confrontation and their outlook on it. This idea is prolonged within them to a certain degree, and it may or may not be sufficient enough for them to understand what is taking place. Principle of Concurrence The ''Principle of Concurrence ''is the most significant principle within the Seven Principles of Resilience. It focuses on how each and everyone of the six previous principles are connected and associated to each other, and that their collectively combined relevance is key to a total successful resilient confrontation. It places a great necessity on the idea that each and everyone of the Seven Principles of Resilience must be acknowledged and noted simultaneously ( at the same time) during a confrontation, so that the circumstances of a successful outcome stem from it. Essentially, this principle is what binds all other principles together into the philosophy of true resilience. While the Principle of Classification is taken into account by an anti-Violator, they are also taking into consideration the Principle of Moderation since using the Report Abuse system is an automatic resort and highly recommended choice. While this is also happening, they are also minding the Principle of Influence and the Principle of Benevolence by acknowledging that the rule-breaker in question is passing off a negative influence and that a vibe of benevolence is most preferred. Afterwards, they note how the server is operating and who is in it/ how they are behaving through the Principle of Environment. After seeing how the routine is within that server, they go along with it and resort to the Principle of Indirection through the use of 'Whisper Chat' as an effective technique when it comes to reminding the Violator about how they are violating the Roblox Community Rules and that their actions are spreading a negative influence. Seeing as how the anti-violator in this scenario has taken into account all of the previous six principles, this evokes the Principle of Concurrence which essentially exacts a sufficient level of dialogue and persuasion that compels the rule-breaker to convert after a while (changing their mind and stopping the individual from rule-breaking). Not all principles have to be considered in that exact order, as it is only a representation of what occurs with this last principle. An anti-violator can resort to minding the Principle of Moderation first and the Principle of Classification second (or even at the same time), and it would still hold the same volume of impact. Category:Miscellaneous Topics